Reflection In The Mirror
by Olget
Summary: A new beast roams the realm of Camelot. Gwaine and Merlin go after it. How far will Merlin go to save his friend?


**Reflection In The Mirror**

Breakfast with Gaius was always a treat for Merlin; especially if he didn't have to wolf it down while hurrying away. But Arthur had gone hunting at the the crack of dawn and mercifully didn't require Merlin's presence, preferring the company of his knights instead. For once, Merlin didn't mind being called _a man with no useful qualities whatsoever,_ as long as it kept him from having to crouch in the misty undergrowth before sunrise.

„Merlin", Gaius interrupted his daydreaming, „seeing as your free, I'm running low on thyme and euphrasia. I can pick thyme from the castle gardens, but euphrasia-" He looked at Merlin expectantly. Merlin dropped his spoon and sighed.

„Great. So, instead of spending the day in the forest with Arthur, I get to spend time in forest alone. Minor improvement, but still-" The door burst open as the two men chuckled and three guards stormed in, two of them carrying a heavy weight.

„Physician! We need you. I was to relieve Alfred from his night watch on the outer reaches, and I found him like this-"

The other two guards carefully placed their burden on the table. Underneath the uniform, the man lay stiff, eyes blank and staring, mouth slightly open. His whole face wasfrozen in an expression of terror. He was completely made of stone.

Merlin carefully stroked the man's arm, which was cold to the touch and as hard as- well, as hard as stone. „Still think I should go into the forest by myself?", he glanced at Gaius, who was still shocked into silence.

* * *

><p>„Magic, of course, it has to be-", Gaius rambled, as he searched through his parchments. „But what kind, that is the question, if we don't know who or what provoked this-, this-"<p>

„Petrifying result?", Merlin joked darkly. Gaius scowled at him.

„This is serious, there have been three reported cases. With these poor souls, five in total." He threw a glance towards the two stone bodies lying on the table, the guard and a maid, hands still clamped firmly around a washing basket. The only thing they seem to have in common was the horrified look on their faces.

„I know", Merlin said, running a hand through his hair, flicking through the pages of a book. „Are you sure you haven't heard of such thing happening before?"

„Turning you enemy into stone isn't something completely unknown in the history of magic, Merlin. A very convenient way of keeping your enemies harmless and where you can see them."

„In your front yard?" Merlin grabbed another book.

„Merlin!"

„I know, I know", Merlin ruffled through the pages listlessly. „It would be nice though, I we could just narrow the field a little."

For the third time today, the door burst open and castle guard stuck his head in. „The king requests you presence!"

* * *

><p>„A chicken."<p>

„A chicken's head, Merlin, don't be ridiculous. It's body is that of a snake."

Merlin shook his head. "Just when you think that the monsters couldn't get any more improbable-" They strode swiftly across the courtyard, returning from the king's throne room. Merlin had been relieved to see that Arthur had been back and still very much alive. In fact, it had been him who had found the distressed man who witnessed another attack from a distance and brought him as well as the newest victim in. Now it was for Gaius to determine the beast's nature, so that an impatient Arthur could move out in search of it.

"The good news is, I think I read about such a creature somewhere..."

Once they were back, it took Gaius all of five minutes to locate the book.

"A basilisk! Body of a serpent, head of a cock, deadly, intoxicating breath... A worthy opponent."

"How can Arthur kill it?" Merlin craned his head over Gaius' shoulder, trying to get a better look.

"It paralyzes by looking it's victim in the eye", Gaius slowly said, scanning the page.

"And can only be killed by it's own reflection!" Merlin pointed at a paragraph and laughed in delight. "That can't be too difficult."

* * *

><p>"So you say that to defeat this basilisk, we need- mirrors?" Arthur looked at Merlin in disbelief.<p>

Merlin, hands clasped behind his back, who had been rocking on the balls of his feet, stopped and nodded.

"Or you could shine up your armor until the beast can see it's face in it", he quipped. "Or ask the ladies of the court if they can't spare you a few of their mirrors."

The assembled knights, ready for battle and waiting in the armory, exchanged a few wary glances. Sir Leon huffed quietly in defeat, while Sir Percival shifted nervously. Gwaine looked at Merlin as though he had lost his mind. "Can't we just chop his head off and be done with it?" His hand curled around the hilt of his sword.

"According to Gaius' books, weapon's can't hurt it." Merlin shrugged.

"Well, if it possesses the speed of a snake and the wit of a chicken, this basilisk might just outrank you, Merlin." Arthur ran a hand over his face before turning towards his knights. "This is the plan: Team up and go in pairs. We'll scout the surrounding forests, starting in the east. Cover as much ground as you can today- everyone is to be back here before nightfall. We can't fight such a beast in the dark."

"What about the weapons, Sire?", Sir Elyan asked.

"We will be using dinner plates." Arthur turned towards Merlin. "Go to the castle kitchens and tell them to give you a dozen of their best polished silver plates, by order of Prince Arthur."

Merlin nodded and dashed off.

"Wait, I'll help", Sir Gwaine followed Merlin. Arthur sighed quietly and closed his eyes for a moment.

"You said you wanted to help", Merlin complained as he heaved twelve large silver platters up the stairs. Gwaine went up ahead, chewing on a drumstick. "I'm just setting the mood", he said, waving the chicken leg in Merlin's direction and winking at him. Merlin, despite himself, smiled. As they walked across the corridor, Gwaine tossed the bone behind him and, after licking his fingers clean, gestured for Merlin to hand him the silverware. Merlin gratefully shared the burden.

The knights were already waiting impatiently. "What took you so long?", Arthur snapped as soon as Merlin and Gwaine entered the armory. He took the plates from Gwaine without any apparent effort and started distributing them among the knights. Merlin started when Arthur held the remaining plate out to him. "You're coming with us", Arthur explained. "We're one man short."

Merlin took the plate wordlessly and lowered his gaze. Arthur nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Merlin and Gwaine trudged through the woods in silence. They could hear the other knights in the distance, rustling through the woods. The platter dangled loosely in Merlin's fingers as he swatted a twig out of his way.<p>

"Merlin, tell me", Gwaine came closer and walked beside him, his platter tucked neatly under his arm.

Merlin looked up at him. "Tell you what?"

"Whatever it is that is bothering you. Don't make me beat it out of you."

Merlin smiled lopsidedly. "It's nothing." He continued to stare at the forest floor as the walked on.

Gwaine tried to look at Merlin's face. "Is it about him?" He put a hand on Merlin's shoulder and stopped him. "I know you were close."

Merlin met his concerned gaze and sighed, rubbing his neck. "I miss him. I- I still feel like I should have saved him. Like- It should have been me." He turned and continued walking.

Gwaine joined him. "Ah, well, but that man was stubborn to his death. That heartbroken fool did what he thought was his duty to Camelot and to Arthur."

The continued in silence, walking side by side.

"But Merlin", Gwaine stopped again and Merlin turned towards him. "Don't forget that you are not alone. You've got other friends to take care of you." He smiled broadly and spread his arms.

Merlin laughed. "Thanks Gwaine, I really appreciate that." His tone grew serious again and he swallowed. "But Lancelot was... special. He knew things, things about me, about my life- I trusted him." Merlin blinked and looked away again.

"You can trust me"; Gwaine said quietly.

Merlin said nothing, just smiled apologetically.

"No, really, Merlin", Gwaine started speaking, then stopped. "Listen, I'm better, I've got Camelot, the other knights, a purpose. But I will never forget that you were there for me when no one here even wanted me. You are my best friend, Merlin."

He kept his gaze locked with Merlin's until Merlin nodded.

"If you don't want to talk about it," Gwaine raised his hands in defense and backed up a step, "that's fine, but if you want to, you know I'll be here to listen and mock you about it later."

Merlin laughed and rolled his eyes."Thank you, Gwaine. You know I'd do the same for you." Gwaine hit him lightly with his plate. It reminded Merlin of their task at hand.

"So, where are the others, anyway?"

He and Gwaine looked around. No one was to be heard or seen. Apparently they had wandered off without noticing. "Great. They others are running around, looking for a chicken headed beast that can kill just by looking at you and Arthur will probably just run into that monster alone and be turned into a stupid statue-"

"Uhm, Merlin, I don't think you really have to worry about Arthur right now." Merlin turned looked at Gwaine, who was looking at something behind Merlin. With a feeling of dread pooling in his stomach, Merlin turned around.

On the ledge they had been walking along, just a bit to their front, a creature the size of large horse slithered towards them. A long, muscular rump ending in a snakes tail propelled the creature forward, it's front resembling a strange upright torso with a chicken head on top. The cruel, curved beak and the matted feathers were filthy and stained, it's crown a sick and pulsing red. It flipped it's head from side to side, the gold eyes glittering-

"Don't look", Merlin shouted, throwing out his arm in front of his eyes and blindly shoving Gwaine.

A enraged screech that hurt Merlin's ears echoed through the forest as he collided with Gwaine and stumbled sideways, disorientated. Leaves rustles and he heard the basilisk approach. In an attempt to gain some ground, or else, run away, Merlin turned and hastened in the opposite direction, concentrating on not looking back. He had taken just a few steps when his feet caught in some deadwood and left him sprawling, silver platter flying uselessly from his hand.

He gasped in shock and tried to stand when he heard Gwaine yell his name. He turned and saw

saw the creature turn away from him and move towards his friend. Gwaine tottered back, eyes flickering desperately. He raised the plate still clasped in his hand, but the basilisk was upon him. With a vicious peck it hacked at the plate, denting it and sending it flying. The basilisk screeched in triumph. Gwaine, who had been grasping for his sword, stumbled and swayed, eyes unfocused. With a pang Merlin remembered about the beast's poisonous breath. The basilisk reared in triumph and prepared for it's final strike.

With a wordless shout, Merlin pushed his hand out and, feeling the magic coursing through him, mentally flung his plate across the clearing. It swished through the air and hovered protectively in front of Gwaine's face. The basilisk stared at his reflection for the fraction of a second, then it convulsed. Merlin watched, disgusted, as spasms ran through the creature's body, froth gathering at it's beak, it's snarls becoming weaker and weaker. With a final twitch of it's tail the creature lay still.

Merlin sat up, breathing heavily. Gwaine stood there, shaking slightly, sword drawn. He stared at the basilisk, then at Merlin, then at the silver platter at his feet. Merlin didn't dare to move, or speak His throat constricted painfully. He felt as it the basilisk had succeeded in turning him to stone. He watched as Gwaine blinked and lowered his sword. The knight walked over to the dead creature and prodded it with his blade.

"Face like that, I'd die too if I looked in the mirror." Merlin breathed out a laugh, though he couldn't help that it sounded slightly hysterical. Gwaine walked over to him and Merlin tensed, but Gwaine just plopped down and sat next to him, still gazing at the creature.

The silence was awkward. Merlin shuffled his feet. Just as he opened his mouth, not a clue of what he was going to say, Gwaine cleared his throat.

"So. Magic." He finally looked at Merlin. "How long has this been going on?"

Merlin needed a moment to get his voice back. "Uh, since birth?" He laughed awkwardly and Gwaine joined in.

"Our Merlin has magic..." Gwaine savored the thought. "And you never told!" He stared at Merlin, who flinched at his accusing tone.

"Gwaine, I couldn't. Look, Arthur can't know", Merlin said quietly, yet forcefully. "Not yet. Uther hates magic more than anything and if he knew-"

"I won't tell", Gwaine interrupted him. "Don't worry, I'll die before I tell the king. Or his princess, for that matter. But, tell me, Merlin, why are you here? In Camelot, of all places, right under Uther's nose?"

"Well, someone has to keep an eye on Arthur, make sure he doesn't get himself killed. He will be a great king someday." Gwaine smiled at Merlin's slightly solemn tone, then a thought came to him.

"You cheeky bastard, you think Arthur is going to allow magic back into the land, don't you?"

"I hope so. I mean, if he sees that not all magic is evil- But I can't tell him. Not while the King is still alive."

They lapsed back into silence for a moment. Merlin looked at Gwaine sideways. "Aren't you the slightest bit afraid?"

At this, Gwaine actually laughed. "Merlin, I think I could never be frightened of you." He chuckled as he stood and offered Merlin a hand. "Come on, let's find the others."

The walked together again, calling for the others from time to time. Merlin's steps were light and swift as he craned his neck. Still a bit queasy from the fight and the revelation, but as he glanced at Gwaine, perfectly happy.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's alright, I can see why you did it. But Lancelot knew, didn't he?"

Merlin nodded, smile fading. "He found out by accident, much like you did, actually."

"Was _he_ scared?"

"No. Not in the slightest."

Gwaine smirked. "Face it, Merlin, you're just not that terrifying."

Merlin laughed. "You would be dead without me."

"And you I. But thank you anyway."

They heard voices in the distance. "Come on", Gwaine punched Merlin in the shoulder and set out in a light trot. "Let's go home and then you can tell me all about your little- thing."


End file.
